There is proposed an information transmission system for confirming safety information of the users of mobile phones by use of a mobile phone. Patent Literature 1 discloses therein a location information management system in which information containing disaster information is transmitted via an e-mail and an access is made to a predetermined Web page from URL described in the e-mail thereby to cause the users to input safety information.